Learning To Trust
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: Elektra is a girl who can't stand people getting close to her because she has lost people who meant alot to her and doesn't want it to happen again. But can a certain Pyro change all of that? Please R&R...WarrenOC
1. Welcome home?

I tuned out the principal's voice while he lectured me on using my powers outside of the power room and how this time was the last time and that I was suspended from _'__**McGregor's School for the Gifted'**_. I just shook my head and walked out of the office with my bag on my back. Thunder rolled overhead and I just walked in the rain all the way to the bus depot. My mother was dead…my father was dead. I had no-one left to go to.

**Let me tell you a little about myself: My name is Elektra Artic Templar and I'm a Shadow. When I was 14 years old, my parents were killed by a Super-Villain and I have been bounced from family member to family member until now. I'm 17 now and **_**was**_** a sophomore at the school until I made the gym explode inward. All anyone could say was thank god no-one was inside and I suppose I would have to agree…I suppose. I'm a Stronghold originally…Josie and Steve Stronghold are my Aunt and Uncle. And now…I'm going to live with them and my slightly older cousin Will and go to his school. Let's hope I can… yeah right.**

"Elektra darling!" I stared at my Aunt Josie and took her hug unwillingly. Steve hugged me next but my cousin Will didn't. He could tell I didn't want to be touched and I was glad he didn't. I smiled at him slightly and he returned the smile, leaving me alone. That was when my Aunt Josie noticed my lip ring and tongue ring. "ELEKTRA TEMPLAR!"

"Yeah?" I asked in a bored tone and she pointed at my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and touched my lip ring. I smirked at her and shrugged.

"Is that a-"

"Yeah it is. Can you go so I can change?" They left and I dropped onto my bed…wanting to disappear.


	2. Taking care of myself

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

I rolled over in my bed and looked at my door, watching it shudder slightly as someone knocked. I rolled my eyes and got up, going to the door and opening it to stare at my cousin with bleary eyes as he smiled brightly.

"Morning." I looked at him and rubbed my eyes before crossing my arms and sighing.

"Yes Will?" I asked him and he looked confused. "What?" He looked at me closely and sighed himself.

"It's Monday…school." I looked over my shoulder at the clock and sighed before nodding and shutting the door in his face. I heard him mutter then heard his footsteps fade away as he traveled down the stairs. I pulled on some ripped black jeans and a black tank. I grabbed my trench coat and boots as I walked out of my room and sat down in the living room.

"Have a good day!" Josie called as I walked out of the door after pulling on my boots and I rolled my eyes as I joined Will and his friends at the corner. They all looked at me and Will put his arm around my shoulders.

"This is my cousin Elektra. She's living with us now." I ducked underneath his arm and stepped away from him.

"Touching rule Will…remember?" He nodded and I noticed a guy in black staring at me. I stared back at him and his smoky eyes darkened slightly as our eyes connected. Will began introducing everyone but his voice fell on silent ears because I couldn't hear him. I was lost in those eyes and I didn't want to be found. Then he broke the connection by turning away and getting on the bus. I was the last one on and sat in the back, putting on my headphones and letting the beats of **Korn** damage my hearing some more.

"Hey!" I looked to my left and nodded at the guy not far from me. He had bushy brown hair and piercing eyes.

"Yeah…hi." He nodded and extended his hand. I mean, really extended because he was 2 people over from me.

"I'm Lash." I shook his hand and lowered the headphones, looking into his eyes.

"Elektra Templar." He smiled and nodded before looking back at his friend and talking to him. That was when the guy from earlier sat in front of me and looked back over at me.

"I'm Warren…in case you didn't hear." I smiled at him and it was the first _real_ smile I had smiled in 3 years. The only thing was…I didn't know why he made me smile. We talked some more but then Lash did something that really pissed me off. As I walked of off the bus, he smacked me on my butt. I whirled around quickly and pushed him up against the back of the bus, bringing my face with inches of his face.

"Never do that again. Do you understand 'Stretch'?" I said through gritting teeth and he snickered as he made a kissing face at me.

"You know you liked it babe. So why we don't just drop the charade and get together for some fun later? Hmm?" I closed my eyes and opened them again, revealing my endless black eyes. He stared into them and became a little scared.

"Do you know what I am?" He shook his head and I smirked. My voice had changed to a deeper and haunting tone. "I'm a Shadow. Do you know what I do?"

"Yes." I smirked once again and leaned in closer, a breath away from his lips, and blew softly.

"Then remember that the next time you think about touching me. Cause I will not be so lenient the next time." I dropped him, straightened my trench-coat, and walked off of the bus with a small smirk for Warren. He chuckled and we walked inside.

"You're one crazy bitch Templar." I shrugged and offered him a real smile.

"Thanks." He shook his head with a laugh and walked away. I couldn't help but watch him because…well hell…he was wearing them jeans very good.


	3. The Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters. Elektra Templar is mine and is based on me so don't try to steal her!**

I sat down outside of the school and sighed, running a hand through my blue and black hair as I looked out over the edge of _Sky High_. **Just on step Templar…you can do that.** I was sick of being bothered by people at the school and was just tired of my life all together. The only good thing was Warren was my best friend but I saw him with Elisa and knew nothing would come from our friendship.

"Hey Templar." A voice said behind me and I jumped, looking over my shoulder at Warren as he strolled across the lawn. I smiled at him slightly and turned back around, not looking at him as he sat beside me. "Are you ok?" I looked over at him finally and forced a smile.

"Just peachy." I replied and looked away. **I've fallen in love with someone I can't have and I hate someone who loves me…how would you feel? **He touched my shoulder and I shrugged him away. "You know how I am about touching Peace." He looked a little shocked that I had called him that but he let it go.

"Whatever Templar…just don't fall. I don't want to have to save your dumbass." I looked at him as he stood and got up myself, shoving him.

"Saving my dumbass?" I demanded and he shoved me back. We kept shoving each other until I felt something on my foot. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was the edge. Warren was to angry to notice and I shoved him again, knowing he would shove me back. Which he did. I tumbled over the edge of _Sky High_ and nothing entered my head except **I think I left my trench-coat up there** and I didn't care about that at all. All I cared about was falling and I didn't want to stop.


	4. Last Resort

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters…nothing else**

**Strange** I thought as I looked up at the sky from the ground below. **I don't feel any pain** I looked over my shoulder and then cursed loudly and offensively to everything and everyone. I hadn't hit the ground like I had been wanting. Instead, my flying powers had kicked in when I least expected it and had saved my life.

"God damn it!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and stood up before walking towards the house. It didn't matter to me that school hadn't got out yet and that Josie and Steve would want to know why I was home because they were. When I walked into the house, there was nobody home and that was the best thing for me.

I went upstairs to my room and slammed the door, even thought there was nobody to hear it. I grabbed my guitar and sat on my bed, my head leaned down with my hair in my face.

_**Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort**_

_**Suffocation, no breathing**_

_**Don't give a fuck if I coming or leaving!! **_I shook my hair out my face and straightened a little to play better.

_**This is my last resort!**_

_**Cut my life into pieces, suffocation, no breathing**_

_**Don't give a fuck if I coming or leaving!! **_

_**Do you even care if I die breathing?!**_

_**Would it be wrong? Would it be right I if took my life tonight?**_

_**Chances are that I might**_

_**Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide!! **_I leaned back down, tears on my face as I poured my emotions, my thoughts, and my feelings into my music.

_**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind**_

_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

_**Losing my sight, losing my mind**_

_**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine!! **_I threw the guitar and buried my head in my pillow, my tears flowing freely. It was then that I heard somebody come in and felt their hands on my back.

"Calm down Elektra…I'm here ok?" I turned over and into the arms of the only one who could comfort me. His body was hot but not hot enough to burn me and I he held me tighter. My lips were against his neck and, without thinking, I kissed him on the neck before looking up into his clouded gray, desire filled eyes.

"Don't leave me." I whispered and his arms tightened around me like he had never even thought of doing that. Like he loved me. "Warren?" His name was a question on my lip but he stopped all talk when, with a small groan on his part, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.


	5. Hold Me, Kiss Me, Touch Me

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters…heck I don't even own the DVD….tear-tear**

I wrapped my arms around Warren's neck and pushed my body into his, moaning as his tongue traced my bottom lip. My lips parted on their own and his tongue dove inside, exploring. My tongue followed his as it retreated and his hands worked on the buttons of my shirt. He pulled my shirt apart and his hands grasped my breasts. I arched, tearing my mouth away from his to moan.

"Good girl." He muttered and I smiled at him slightly before he trailed a flaming finger down the middle of my chest and down my stomach. I flinched but not from pain. It was pleasureable pain and I loved it. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled his shirt off. As I went to slide off my jeans, we froze as we heard the front door slam shut.

"Elektra! Elektra are you here?" Will yelled from downstairs and Warren looked at me quickly. I looked around quickly and pointed to my closet. He smiled as he kissed me and I giggled as I shoved him towards the closet. I pulled a shirt on and buttoned my pants before fixing my hair and opening my bedroom to see Will running up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm here." I said in a bored tone and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I was worried when you weren't on the bus." I smiled slightly and, without thinking, I hugged him. He looked shocked as I stepped away and I laughed at him.

"I'll see you later Will. I got some music I want to catch up on." He nodded and I shut the door. I heard him walk away and then I heard his bedroom door close. I knew he was, at least, 4 doors down so I walked over to my closet and opened the door to smile at Warren, who was buttoning his pants and putting on his belt.

"Close." He said with a smirk and pulled me to him, kissing me again. I melted and he smirked against my lips as I moaned slightly, pulling myself to him. He released my lips and pressed his lips to my neck, trailing his tongue across and down. I let my head fall back and he gently bit me. I arched and he bit me again, slightly harder.

"Warren..." I trailed off into a moan and he chuckled again, straightening. I whimpered in protest when he let me go but smiled when he kissed me again before going to my bedroom and opening it.

"See ya later." He winked with a smirk and kissed me one last time before jumping out of the window while pulling on his jacket. I looked out the window and he looked up one more time. He smirked and walked over to his motorcycle, speeding off in a squeal of tires.

**A/N ** the song in the last chapter was **Last Resort** by **Papa Roach**. I believe I have written myself in a corner so if anyone has any ideas or has any characters with powers they would like to see in this story then let me know when you review

**Huggles,**

_Brian's Punk Princess_


End file.
